The purpose of the Phase I effort is to develop a prototype Clinical Oncology Workstation on a 80386-based microcomputer with CD-ROM player. Features will include: o electronic medical recordkeeping o cancer treatment protocol delivery integrated with recordkeeping o access to cancer treatment information, both local and remote o standard medical practice software such as word processing, billing, and scheduling. The major activities in the work plan are to: 1. Obtain access to hardware platform 2. Port basic software application to hardware platform 3. Implement cancer treatment protocols on workstation 4. Develop interfaces with CD-ROM technology 5. Implement telecommunications capability 6. Investigate expert system and other AI technologies 7. Investigate integration of other software packages 8. Investigate techniques for remote access of hospital data.